The Untold Story of Voltron
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: what you didn't see between Allura and Keith on TV.
1. Chapter 1

The UntoldStory of Voltron

By RyoandMiaforever

Chapter1

Allura awoke to the most beautiful sight of all, her secret boyfriend and captain, Keith was holding her in his arms after a night spent on the town. Needless to say they woke up in a fine hotel bare in each other's arms. Allura looked up to see Keith staring down at her. "Morning Angel," he said as she looked deep into his eyes. "Good morning," she replied as she yawned. Keith laughed. "God you look adorable when you yawn. But listen you get some sleep and I'll cook breakfast. Oh and by the way everyone is on a search mission looking for us. But don't worry they said that they would purposely look in all the wrong places so that Coran and Nanny would be pleased," Said Keith as he saw Allura's fear turn to relief. "I don't feel like going back to sleep so I'll help u cook. But you know Keith, we are eventually going to have to tell everyone about our relationship soon." "I know," Keith said feeling sad. He knew what would happen when everyone found out he was in love and sleeping with the princess of Arus. He would be sentenced to the dungeons for sleeping with her and not being a prince. Allura came up behind him and and hugged him to bring him out of his thoughts. "Don't worry Keith nothing will happen to you I promise," she said as he turned around and kissed her. "Thanks angel now go take a shower and I'll join you as soon as I make the bed and get started on breakfast." "Okay," she said as she headed for the shower. "But when we are done I'm going flower picking this town is known for it's extravagant flowers," she said. "Alright, and I'll check in with Coran while you're doing that and tell him that we are alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Meanwhile On The Newly Constructed Planet Doom …

"Hagar," yelled Lotor. "Where are you, you old witch," he yelled into the air but he knew she could hear him. "You rang Sire." "Yes old witch. I have a plan. You see unlike my father I don't want to conquer planets but rather I want the most gorgeous princess in the galaxy to be mine," said Lotor with an evil smile. "Yes of course Sire, I assume you are referring to princess Allura." "Of course you old hag, who else would I be referring to. Now tell me old witch do you have anything that will make her fall madly in love with me?" asked Lotor with hopeful eyes. "Yes Sire, it is called the love flower. One sniff of it's pollen and the princess will go into a dark sleep and the only thing that will wake her is her true love, which would be you sire," replied Hagar. "How do you know this old witch, have you read her mind," asked Lotor. "No sire, but who wouldn't be madly in love with you." "That's true," he said with a devilish laugh. _Finally Allura and her planet will be all mine. _

Back On Planet Arus…

Allura was picking flowers right outside the hotel window. Every once in a while she would look up at Keith who seemed to be fighting with Coran on the other end of the phone. She would occasionally give him her smile of excitement and encouragement.

"Coran I told you she is perfectly safe she is picking flowers in the field right now and I have a close eye on her." Suddenly a scream was heard as Allura fainted to the floor. "ALLURA" Keith ran out the door leaving the phone hanging off the table. Keith ran out to Allura and when he did he noticed a bunch of planet doom robots coming their way. Keith quickly picked up Allura and ran towards his Lion; which happened to be right next to the hotel. As he slowly made it to the lion he put Allura in the back of the piloting chair and took off. He finally made it to the castle to see everyone running out to meet them. "I don't know what happened she was just picking flowers when she fainted and then a bunch of Lotor's crew showed up," said Keith. The doctor came out with a bed but Keith refused to let them put her on there. "I would prefer to carry her to the examination room my self," he said. Suddenly he realized her hand was crushed and something was inside of it. He opened her hand and found a flower that didn't look familiar to Arus. He took the flower and continued to carry her to the examination hall. As he reached the examination hall he was upset when they said no visitors but he understood. He then went to the science lab to examine the suspicious flower. He then put it under a microscope to find the pollen was crawling with little heart shaped nano-bots. "Damn it," he yelled as the scientist came over to see what he had found. "They are nano-bots probably from planet doom," said one scientist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

On planet Doom….

"I didn't think he was going to be there. If I had known I would have gone my self. DAMN IT" "I have a suggestion Sire," "Speak old witch." "I can cloak you and get you into the castle from there you will have to find the princess. But there will be the chance that she will be heavily guarded." "I'll do it old witch you are a true genius."

On Arus….

The day had settled and night was just coming around the planet. After the discovery of the nano-bots they tried to find where in Allura the boots had gone to but they were so microscopic no one could pin point it's location.

Finally someone suggested examining the remaining bots that were on the flower. A scientist by the name of Dr. Kugra who was a specialist in nano-bots at one time decided he would split them open and find their purpose. It took about eight hours but they finally discovered what was wrong with Allura. "I figured it out," yelled Dr. Kugra as he came out of the lab. Keith instantly woke up. "What is it? Have you figured out what's wrong with her," asked Keith. Soon everyone else followed into the room. "Yes, the nano-bots are designed to target her mind and control her in a deep sleep until her true love comes to wake her up with a sweet and gentle kiss and she will be in love with him forever. Personally I don't understand why Lotor would do this when she doesn't even... Uh excuse me but Sir Keith why are you going to the direction of princess's bedroom," asked the scientist?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

"I have to see her," he replied. "But her area has been quarantined you can't go in there you could get what she has." The scientist tried to explain but it didn't work. "I have to see her and I don't care what anybody says. "Guards stop him," yelled Coran. "You don't know what you are doing Coran," Keith said as he started fighting the guards. "Young man I know exactly what I'm doing but what I don't understand is why you want to see her majesty and get sick too." Suddenly the alarm went off. And a guard quickly came over to Coran. "Someone has infiltrated the castle and was last seen going towards her magesty." " ALLURA!" yelled Keith as he had finished beating up the last guard and went towards her room. Everyone followed as keith got there first and opened the door to her room to find Lotor standing over her bedside with Allura in it. "You're too late Voltron force Allura is mine now," said Lotor as he bent in and gave Allura a kiss. He waited for her to wake up but she never did. "I don't understand," said Lotor as Keith punched him in the left eye. "It's simple Lotor she's never even been close to loving you," said Lance. Lotor was now quivering in fear as he backed up against the wall. "But none of you know who she loves." Replied Lotor. "Actually Keith will you do the honors," asked Sven. "What are you guys talking about," asked Coran and Nanny. "You'll see," replied Pidge. Keith kneeled by her bed side and kissed Allura as her eyes fluttered "Hey guys what's going on." "How dare you tell me that she loves this punny space explorer, this pathetic excuse for a man is the one you love princess" "Allura nodded as Nanny fainted and Coran caught her. "Well if I can't have you no one will," replied Lotor as he went to stab her in the heart. Suddenly Keith stood up and got in his way and the dagger went straight into his stomach. As Lotor saw this he ran away. "KEITH, OMG PLEASE B E OKAY," yelled Allura as her tears started to roll down her face. She knelt beside his limp form as she yelled for the awe stricken people to call a doctor from the examination room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

An Hour Later….

They still didn't know where lotor was in the castle but the other's were tracking him down with the security system. Suddenly Keith was carried out of the examination room and was sent to his room for recovery. Allura refused to leave his side. As Keith was carried to his bed Allura saw Lotor's ship take off. _I won't forget you for this Lotor. _She said as she stared out the window of Keith's room. He had bandages all around his ribs and upper abs. The doctor stayed behind to give her the full report. "His wounds have healed but we have one small problem." Allura didn't like problems they just messed up her already complicated life. "What is it doctor," asked Allura hoping it was nothing serious. "He lost a lot of blood he needs a blood transfusion but no one in the castle has blood type O. And you've never done a blood test so we wouldn't know if you're compatible." "If I take a blood test and if I turn out to be blood type O can I give him my blood," asked Allura repelled by the thought. "Yes but we would have to test you're blood first are you really willing to go through with this," asked the doctor. "Yes of course if it will save his life yes." "Fine then let me get the necessary tools to test you're blood and do the transfusion." The doctor was back in five minutes with a crate of machinery and a needle. "Alright now stick out your arm your majesty." She did as told and noticed Keith's breathing was getting a little harsh. "Doctor I think something is wrong with him," she said with sadness in her eyes as she saw him take deep breaths "Just a second Allura now you are going to feel a small puncture in you're skin. "Ow," said Allura as the needle punctured her vein. The doctor the put the test tube of blood in one of the machines as the machine processed her blood type soon some results printed out and the doctor almost jumped for joy. "Your Majesty lets start the transfer," he said. "You mean that…." "Yup you too are a perfect match," he said as she pulled up a chair next to Keith. "Alright now you are going to feel a small puncture again and you'll probably feel drained after this but it has to be done." "I agree," she said as she felt the puncture again. "Hey that one didn't hurt as much," she said as she turned to the doctor. "Stay still I have to put the transfer needle in his arm and you can't be yanking the cord." "Okay," said Allura as she became stiff as a board. After about five minutes of transferring blood. Allura got very sleepy and she gave her first yawn. "Don't fall asleep princess I just need one more minute," said the doctor. She tried to stay alert as best she could but when that one minute went bye she went right to sleep as her head landed on Keith's chest. The doctor let himself out as he smiled at the two.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Meanwhile…

Coran questioned all the voltron force members about Keith and Allura. "So have then been dating, and if so for how long. You all do know he is not a prince? He could be very well thrown in to the dungeons for this. But I can't leave voltron with out a black lion. Though I could get Sven to pilot it." Coran started pacing in circles. Nanny suddenly took over from there. "I want to know how long they have been dating," said Nanny. "I don't know I lost track about a year ago," said lance sarcastically. "A YEAR," Nanny instantly fainted. "Nah maybe it was more like two months ago I don't know I get my months and years confused." "Cool it Lance you're gonna get us killed," said Pidge. "I want to know why we are getting in trouble," said Sven. Suddenly a doctor walked in and reported in. "Princess Allura graciously donated her blood and both her majesty and the captain of Voltron are now in perfect health." Suddenly cheers were heard from everyone in the room except Coran. "But her majesty has never had a blood test in her life," said Coran. "She always refused to do them even as a child." "Well I guess when Keith was in trouble she decided to do one in a pinch," said Hunk. "They really do make a cute couple I'll admit," said Lance. "Well I'm going back to sleep I suggest you all do the same," said Hunk. Everyone followed his lead as they all headed for their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

The Next Morning….

Keith woke up to see the most beautiful sight of them all. Allura was asleep on his chest. _She looks so peaceful almost as if I didn't almost die. _She then suddenly started to wince in her sleep as soft cries for help rang in her voice. Keith suddenly got worried as he tried to wake her. "Allura, Allura wake up," he said as she suddenly snapped to with a loud scream. Suddenly she realized it was just a dream as the rest of the voltron force came running in. "What happened," asked Lance as everyone else in the castle soon came in to the room. "Allura are you alright?" asked Coran. "Yes dear are you okay," asked Nanny as she looked the princess up and down. "Everyone I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all." "What about," asked Keith. "It was just I was so scared I thought I had lost you." She said as she hugged Keith. "Don't worry princess I am fine, now lets get up and going. I have to get out of this bed I feel like I'm gonna be sick if I don't start moving around. "Breakfast is ready for everyone in the dinning hall," stated Coran. "All right let's eat," stated Hunk as his mouth started to droll just thinking about food. "Okay but guys can we get a minute here before we eat," asked Keith. "Ya sure come on everyone let's give the princess and Keith some time alone," said Lance as he shoed everyone out the door. Once everyone was gone Keith and Allura began to talk. "Allura I need to tell you something." "What is it Keith," asked Allura. "Well I've never had the courage to mention anything like this to you but I finally feel I have the courage now. So Allura will you do me a favor and make me the happiest man alive and be my bride," said Keith as he pulled out a ring box from the nightstand. He opened it to show the most simple yet gorgeous ring in the whole galaxy. Allura gasped with surprise. "Of course I'll marry you Keith," Replied Allura as she kissed him with all her might for fear she might lose him. Keith then deepened the kiss as he tilted her head back and licked her upper lip for allowed entrance in which she gladly accepted.


End file.
